1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a multi-stroke telescoping apparatus, and more particularly, to a telescoping apparatus which is able to adjust the multi-stroke simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, each user's body shape is different and the current furniture or office furniture is mostly designed as a fixed form, users thus have to adjust and adapt the height of the fixed form. Moreover, a long-time usage of those furniture or office furniture designed as the fixed form may cause discomfort to the users easily. At present, there are various telescoping apparatuses designed to improve such shortcomings.
The current telescoping apparatuses, however, are of complex structure and have higher demands for the manufacturing process, and the assembly process is minute and complicated. The production cost may therefore increase, resulting that the price of the telescoping apparatuses is remaining obstinately high.
Furthermore, the structure of each of the telescoping sections of the current telescoping apparatuses is telescoped in a descending order of its size, it is therefore incapable of achieving the objective of expanding the assembly module so as to extend the telescoping stroke based on actual requirement, owing to the limitations of the structural strength, assembly process and other technical problems of the conventional telescoping apparatuses.
With the advent of an aging society, if the height of the mattress is able to be adjusted appropriately to adapt the seniors or patients when they are rising out of or lying on the bed, the potential risk may thereby be reduced significantly. Nonetheless, the price of the current nursing beds with lifting capabilities keeps raising and it is difficult to be spreaded.
In conclusion, the inventor of the present invention has been mulling it over, and therefore designs a multi-stroke telescoping apparatus which aims to improve the current drawbacks and to promote the industrial applicability.